Child's Play
by SadisticHumorX
Summary: Sakura starts boarding school, and the first person she meets is the hot headed Sasuke and guess what! She might be falling for him. Too bad for her the OTT Fangirls are out to get her, but with help from my OC Motoko, she might just win his heart.
1. A New School, A New Beginning

**~My new Fanfic, Its a SasuxSaku fanfic, with a boarding school theme, enjoy~**

In the middle of spring the cherry blossom tree's bloom, their pink leaves covered the school grounds lightly and beautifully.

A young pinked haired girl smiled, entering the school courtyard. Her name was Sakura Haruno.

"A new school! A New Beginning!" She cheerfully smiled. "I wonder what the people are like here"

"you know people might think your crazy if you continue to talk to yourself" a dark raven haired boy smirked. He stood across from the pink haired girl. "And who are you" she questioned. "Sasuke, hn" he replied. "See you around" he said walking off with his hands in his pockets.

She growled a little. The first person I meet is already an asshole, Sakura thought to herself.

CHA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE IS SOOO DEAD!Inner Sakura shouted.

"I better find the office, and lets hope I ain't in that bastards class" Sakura mumbled to herself. When she finally found the office, she went straight to the reception desk.

"Hello, may I help?" an old lady asked. "I'm new here, I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura replied.

"ah, good, I have our timetable, your dorm key, and a school map" the old lady handed her the things, and smiled. "enjoy your day, and if you need anything ask the girl named Motoko"

**~Sakura's POV~**

Room 217, Room 217, where is that, I thought to myself.

"Heh, Your the new girl, I thought you'd be pretty considering your name is Sakura, owell we can't all be born beautiful," a blonde girl smirked.

"ah, and you must be the school Bitch I see, and I thought you would be more normal looking, I guess you just can't help look like a whore" I retorted.

Is this school full of bitches or something! I screamed in my head.

"tsk tsk tsk I thought you had more manners than that Ino, Why can't you be nice to Sakura" a black haired girl smiled, walking towards us.

How does she know my name! I said to myself.

"Oh, Motoko, You, Uh, You see--" The 'Ino' girl stuttered.

"I need no excuse from you, I heard you," the girl with black hair interrupted . The girl had a dark feeling around her. It was funny to see Ino scared, I wondered why she was so scared.

The girl with black hair had matching black eyes. Even her clothes were dark, she wore a black skirt with a purple plain shirt, and dull red stockings.

"Go to class Ino, I'll show Miss Haruno to her dorm," Motoko said it like an order, but not as strong. Ino ran off, and Motoko laughed a bit to herself.

"Are you a teacher or something?" I questioned her.

"I'm not that old am I, I am only 13?" She laughed.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that the Ino girl seemed pretty scared of you"

"I am just what you call a child prodigy, I skip most classes yes, and I'm both physically and verbally strong, I don't think anyone wants to have any type of fight with me"

Damn this girl has a huge ego problem. I thought.

"lets show you to your room" she said as she started to walk.

"um, may I ask how you knew my name?" I asked still wondering how she knew my name.

"oh, I'm the one who normally helps out the new students, didn't the lady at the office tell you about me?"

"uh, yeah, I forgot," I replied.

I followed her though the hallway, as I did I thought about how Motoko was vey dark and mysterious, though I probably will make friends with her, unless she is one of those cool kids who don't hang around us little kids.

I then heard Motoko chuckle behind me, It snapped me out of my thought and I stopped walking, I looked behind and she was standing next to a door with the numbers 217.

"Oh" I laughed nervously.

"you know, its nice to know that not everyone here is a bitch" I laughed.

"oh, Don't mind Ino she must of seen you with Sasuke or something, she is one of the OTT fangirls around here" Motoko laughed. "OTT fangirls usually see anyone who talks to sasuke as a Rival"

"oh, I see, pfft, I would never like Sasuke, His fangirls don't need t worry about me" I replied.

"How can they even like that bastard! Yeah he got looks, but the personality is shit"

"You know its rude to talk behind people's back," a familiar voice said from behind. I immediately knew who it was... It was...

**~Please Review I would like to hear what you think, and if you like SasuSaku fanfics Read 's Fanfic, she has a new SasuSaku fanfic out Till next time everyone**~


	2. Motoko's LoveHate Relationship

~**Motoko's Love/Hate Friendship?~**

"Sasuke!! Its so lovely to see you" Motoko said sarcastically. Though the weird thing was, Motoko walks past me and hugs him.

"How's my younger, weaker, uglier Rival today?" She smirked still hugging him.

_You Go Girl! She does have a mouth I thought._

"hn, Get off me Motoko, As much as I love seeing you, I didn't come here for you, I heard my name being said by the new girl, the girl who keeps talking to herself when I first met her" Sasuke smirked looking at me.

Then Motoko pouted as she stopped hugging him. "aww, Does that mean you love her more than me?"

"Eww" I replied.

"As I was saying, what were you guys doing talking behind my back? Its rude you know" Sasuke said getting to the point.

"We only talked about good stuff, about how your so kind and handsome" Motoko said sarcastically laughing as she said it. I scoffed.

"Your so dead in PE Motoko" Sasuke challenged. "Its a Date then, now run along and go to the boys side of the school, unless you want me telling everyone you were perving on the new girl" Motoko said poking her tongue out at Sasuke. As soon as Motoko said this I felt my blood rush to my cheeks, I turned away, till I could calm down.

_WHAT WHY AM I BLUSHING! I Dont like him! I shouted in my head._

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply as he walked off.

When we walked into the room my stuff was already there.

"Hey Motoko, Not to be rude or anything, but do you like Sasuke or something?" I asked politely.

_CHA!! She So Does The Way She Acts! My inner thought shouted._

"huh, Nope, I just like to annoy him like that, and to annoy fangirls, thats why they don't like me, too bad they aren't really much of a competition, they are too busy fixing their hair, drooling over Sasuke and probably gossiping too" Motoko replied.

"And what did you mean by 'Or I'll tell everyone you've been perving on the new girl' I have enough enemies, and I don't need more fangirls hating me"

"Don't worry the OTT fangirls won't do anything if I'm with you, and as for why I said that is just to push Sasuke's buttons" She said childishly.

Suddenly Motoko's face went serious. "Oh, by the way, You'll start class tomorrow, and I'm sorry, but I won't be here till next week, But I'll make it up to you" She then smiled.

"I'm glad to have a friend like you Motoko" I smiled

_CHA! But seriously Control your Mood swings!!My inner self shouted._

"And thats why I'm going to make it up for you, and if those fangirls try anything tell me, anyway I'm off to PE, and you'll meet your roommate soon enough, and don't worry she's a nice girl" Motoko assured me.

I took in a deep breathe, _Thank goodness I'm not sharing a room with one of those crazy fangirls..._

"Oh, also you can go out of school if you want, but curfew at 5:30pm, alright, oh, and I almost forgot, My room is 111, Right next to the stairs in the border of the girls and boys dorms" Motoko said before she left.

I started to unpack my stuff, and I noticed the other side of the room was very neat. It had a simple table, with a few books, and a jacket hanging over the chair.

_I wonder what My roommate will be like, and I know she isn't an OTT fangirl, and since Motoko did say she was a nice girl, I think I'll make friends with her easily._

Time flew by quickly as I unpacked.

Then there was a sudden knock on the door.

"um, he-hello, you, you must be m-my new r-room m-mate" A shy girl with short blue hair stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm Sakura Haruno, Nice to meet you!" I smiled.

"I-I'm H-hinata, H-hyuuga" she replied and smiled a shy smile.

_I think I like Hinata, though she needs to work on her self-esteem, maybe I could help her with that. _

"Yo, Hinata, Sakura, Ready for Dinner?" Motoko appeared leaning on the door side.

"Finally, I'm starving" I laughed. "Motoko, Hello" Hinata said with a bit of fear.

We walked through some hallways till we got to a big grand door, this must be the cafeteria I guess. As we walked in people started to stare at us and started to whisper. I heard one of them saying 'I'll tap that' or other perverted comments.

_Gross.... I'm so staying away from those guys... _

_CHA! And If they try anything, I'll kick where it hurts the most._

"Oh gosh, I hope Sasuke isn't helping out in the kitchen today, he'll probably try poisoning me, because I beat him in PE yet again," Motoko said dramatically, It was really quite funny.

"I-I'm sure h-he w-wont" Hinata said softy.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure he will," Motoko sighed.

" and speaking of the devil, there he is with that group of girls surrounding him" I pointed out.

"Sasuke-Kun, Sasuke-Kun" I heard them calling. They were all drooling, literally, and some of them wore really slutty clothes, I smirked.

"As Usual, and I think with everyday passing,the girls were more and more slutty clothes, If they think that will make him fall for them they got another thing coming" Motoko said as she walked up to them, I followed behind, along with Hianta.

"Will you people stop screaming, Your killing my ears," Motoko shouted at them. It all went silent and they fangirls were staring at Motoko, then ran off to their table. They were all glaring at Motoko, but already knew they were defeated, for now, I guess.

"Hey, Sasuke, Since I got rid of those fangirls, Try not poisoning me, yeah" Motoko smirked.

"I'll burn your food then!" He retorted.

"Fine, go be a sore loser" Motoko yawned. "Oh, and I found this in my room, I mean it didn't even go boom yet" Motoko said as she showed a paper bomb to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, and then jumped back, I did the same, and then the bomb went boom. Smoke was everywhere, And I swear I could of seen Sasuke smile, but then it turned into a smirk right after.

"Idiot" I heard Motoko say as she was in a crouch position, and everyone stared at Motoko.

"You really think I would fall for that, your really underestimating me Love" Motoko smirked. She was unharmed, she was smart, and it seems she had no flaws, she used a clone when holding the Paper bomb.

Motoko took at her kunai and walked towards.

_I'm guessing Motoko is going in for her revenge... Did It really annoy her... what is she going to do..._

_**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review or Messege. 33 **_

_**-Night  
**_


	3. Dinner Drama

**~Ren: GOMEN!!!! sorry I didn't update sooner, and a scary event happened today involving people getting killed w seriously... anyway... Enjoy the story x3, and please message me ideas.. R&R~**

**~Dinner Drama~**

"Idiot" Motoko Sighed. She held the sharp end of the Kunai and hit Sasuke with the round blunt part. With that she jumped off the counter and walked back to us.

"People are starving now, and by the way, you really suck at catching me off guard" Motoko smirked.

Most of the fangirls glared at Motoko's back, while the other people in the cafeteria just stared. Motoko didn't care if she caused attention; I'm guessing she didn't care what others think.

_Was that all she was going to do? I thought she was going to kill him or something, maybe she isn't what she says she Is, I thought as she stood besides us._

"Let's Sit!" Motoko said skipped to a table with a few people sitting there already. Hinata and I walked behind Motoko.

"Yo Motoko, How are you? And whose the hot Chick with ya" A boy with a white dog winked.

"I'm Super! And this is Sakura, the so called hot chick" Motoko laughed.

_WOO someone thinks I'm Hot! Inner sakura Cheered._

"Hello Sakura, I'm Kiba, Motoko's Future Boyfriend" He smirked.

"Actually she's happy taken already, by me" A boy with grey hair and red tips on the left side of his hair which made it look like flames smiled, pulling Motoko into a hug and kissing her lips lightly.

"Great, Zero's Here" Kiba sighed.

"I heard a big Bang noise, was it you and Sasuke playing childish games again?" Zero asked kissing Motoko again.

"You Bet that's us!" Motoko cheered happily kissing Zero back.

"Please Get a Room" a blonde boy said in disgust, holding a bowl of Ramen.

"Naruto, we aren't even making out" Zero smirked. "Yet"

In the corner of my eye I saw dull maroon haired girl glaring at Motoko as she kissed Zero. I wondered why she was glaring, maybe she was a fangirl or something.

**~That last bit may not seem very important but you'll see why its important later on,~**

"I bet your hungry Sakura, lets grab something to eat" Motoko said to me. She kissed Zero on the lips again and started to walk with me and Hinata to the ordering area.

_She makes out with a hottie while I am starving! Finally we can go eat! Inner sakura shouted._

"No, He;s My Brother" Motoko rolled her eyes then laughing.

"Eww Incest!" I laughed with her.

"A-Are you G-guys R-ready t-t-to order?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah! One Chicken Katsu Ramen Please" Motoko ordered.

"3 Plain Origiri P-Please" Hinata Stuttered.

"2 Tuna and Cucumber sushi please" I said as I ordered.

Motoko started to introduce me to everyone after we ate.

"This is TenTen" Motoko pointed to a girl with brown hair which were in 2 Buns on both sides of her head.

"Hi, I'm Sakura" I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sakura" She smiled.

"As you already Know this is Kiba, The Flirt of the group" Motoko laughed.

"This is Naruto, The ramen Freak" She said pointing to a Blonde haired boy.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Believe It!" He shouted.

_CHA! He is going to give me a headache if he is always hyper! Inner sakura growled._

"The boy next to tenten is Neji hyuuga, also Hinata's Cousin" Motoko said as she pointed to a boy with long brown hair, and pale light purple eyes.

"hm…" Was Neji's reply.

_He and Hinata have the byakugan I thought to myself._

"This is Rocklee, He too is a flirt" Motoko pointed to a boy with a green outfit.

"Hi, I'm Rock Lee, Your Beautiful! Wanna Be My Girlfriend!" The boy rushed to me almost making me fall.

_HELL NO! Inner Sakura shouted._

"No thanks" I said nervously laughing.

"oh," he replied sadly. "Don't Worry I will Win Your Heart Next Time!!!" He cheered.

_NO YOU WONT! _

"That's enough Lee" Ten Ten sighed pulling Rock Lee back.

"Shikamaru isn't here yet, he is the Super smart guy here, and there is Shino, The awesome Bug Master, he too isn't here" Motoko finished up.

"I-It's G-getting l-late" Said Hinata.

"We don't have curfew till 10, I call this early" Motoko smiled.

"I'm going back to my room, I got home work to do" Neji said leaving.

"Good bye, Till Next time" Everyone started leaving, Motoko and Zero left to see Sasuke, and I was left with the boy named Naruto.

"You know, I heard Sasuke has a Thing for you" Naruto said suddenly.

"Well, He sure has a thing for being a jerk" I replied.

"I bet its just he doesn't know how to act around you, so he acts the way all the other girls like him for" Naruto replied back.

"Well I ain't all the other girls, anyway, he gets along with Motoko, why doesn't he like her" I said crossing my arms.

"No, Motoko and him are friends for life, they have experienced things together, so she understands him, and anyway Motoko has Zero" Naruto smiled.

I felt a bit jealous, when Naruto said that Motoko and Sasuke were really close, but I ignored the feeling.

I was walking back to my dorm, then suddenly I was pushed to the wall.

_Sasuke?_

His face was so close to mine, his hot breath was melting my lips, his body pressed against mine. I flushed red at out position, this only made Sasuke smirked. Our lips were closing the gap and….

**~Somewhere else in the school~**

"Sakura will no longer be a threat once were done with her" A dull maroon haired girl smirked. Her name was Nami, She was the girl glaring at Motoko earlier on at the cafeteria.

"She never was, anyway I will capture Sasuke's Heart, and He will only be mine" The Red haired girl smiled evilly.

"So whats the plan?"

"I would have liked to befriend Sakura, and then steal Sasuke away from her and make her life even more horrible but it is a bit late now, so I will just get Sasuke's Heart and hurt Sakura in some other way"

"What about Motoko?"

"Who is she, I've only ever heard of her from Lord Orochimaru, She seems special, but Nothing I can't Handle though" The red haired girl answered.

"She's Strong, and she has the man I love, Zero, Oh Why did He choose her, When I am better" Growled Name.

"Well then, Shall we bring her down too" The red haired girl smirked.

**~If you can guess who the red head Chick ish then your smart, if you can't then you just gotta wait till the next chapter xP and if you noticed I have 3 characters Ive made, Motoko, Zero and Nami, I've got the picture of Motoko and Zero as My Profile Pic so check it out~**


	4. A Week Without Motoko

**Chapter 4: A Week Without Motoko**

"SASUKE! Get your horney ass here, You know the rules" Motoko shouted. _I wonder if she is lying about being a teacher._

"Damn Her" Sasuke mumbled, pulling away, and walking off. He shrugged his arms, and was like nothing happened.

"W-what The Hell Just Happened?!" I partly shouted.

"Eh, He most likely was seducing you, As you see your probably one of the few girls that don't like him, It interests him, You do have a nice body and You know he also intimidates Hinata, but I beat the crap out of him when he did" Motoko said matter-of-factly.

"What! Can't he go with one of those OTT Fangirls Seriously," I said, I think I was still red, cause Sasuke was so close to kissing me and Motoko just had to walk in… Not that I cared if he kissed me, I probably would punch him or slap him either one is fine with me. "oh, And you really sounded like a pervert just then when you said I had a nice body"

"Yeah, It's a habit, mm Look at the time, I have to go," Motoko said as she looked at the clock. It was past 9pm.

"Eh, Isn't it late, we got curfew soon" I stated.

"I won't be here till next week, So I hope you survive without me, and Don't let Sasuke push you around yeah? And I'll promise to take you out when I come back," Motoko smiled.

"Where are you going to go?" I asked.

"Something Fishy is going on, I think someone I don't like is going to come to school, and I got a meeting with my old sensei anyway, and Its outside of Konoha, so, I was able to take a leave," The first part she sounded a bit suspicious, but after it was more cheerful. I guess she likes her sensei.

"I think I can survive, Just hope Ino isn't in my class" I sighed, tomorrow was my first day at school, well learning stuff anyway.

_The Next Day…._

"First class, Genjutsu, Campus 2, Room 101" I mumbled to myself.

"W-What class D-do you h-have?" Hinata asked shyly as she closed the door behind us.

"Well, Um, Genjutsu In the gym," I replied as I looked at the time table.

"I-I have t-that too, "Replied Hinata.

"Great, Lead the way Hinata" I smiled. I did not want to be late on the first day. I was quite the student, I did above average, but probably not as strong as I was Intelligent.

I walked with Hinata in silence. I didn't mind it being quiet. I could really think about stuff without someone trying to fill every silent moment.

"Sasuke-Kun i-is l-looking a-at y-you" Hinata said breaking the silence, as she pointed out Sasuke.

"Huh" I replied looking at a smirking Sasuke. He was leaning against the wall next to the class door, He had a pretty fit body, which I didn't notice before. His raven hair matched his dark eyes, his clothes suited him very much.

_WAIT! Am I like… CHECKING HIM OUT? Eww… Stop thinking that Sakura! I shouted to myself._

"You like what you see?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Hey, What's your problem, you seem to have a smirking problem cause every time I see you your smirking" I glared as I ignored his question.

"Hn, I would say the same with you, why are you always glaring at me, Is it because of yesterday" HE said walking towards me.

"Well I glare cause you're an ass, and about yesterday, Don't dare touch me You Ugly Cocky Brat!" I replied with venom.

"Your not pretty yourself" He said cooly, it seemed by insult didn't effect him. He walked off past me, then turned around closing the gap between us from behind."But your not like those Fangirls, and you got a mouthful, I'm so intrigued," he whispered in my ear before walking away with a smirk on his face. I blushed as he got so close to me again, just like yesterday.

_DAMN HIM! Why Why Why does he do that!_

"Bastard" I mumbled.

_CHA! He may be a bastard but damn he is a hot Bastard! Inner sakura shouted._

_WHAT! WHAT WHAT!!!! I shouted at my inner self._

"S-sakura-Chan a-are you alright?" Hinata asked a bit worried about me as I stared off in space. "Huh, yeah lets go in, oh, why doesn't Sasuke have class? Is he skipping again?" I asked.

"He i-isn't in t-this c-class," Hinata replied.

I sighed as I walked in the class, I heard people murmuring about yesterday, or How I'm the new girl. Out of no where Ino appeared.

"Hey Sakura Or what ever, Just let you know Sasuke is Mine, So back off! Don't walk around like your hot stuff, I can't people you think you can have a chance with Sasuke! I mean, like, Didn't he just totally reject you by walking off," Ino spat, as she said that I was so ready to punch her ugly face, but I realized that I don't care if they think Sasuke rejected me, I mean I don't like him.

"Ew, go have him for all I care, and just go bother some girl who cares" I replied in disgust as I pushed her away.

"Come Back Here!" She shouted, not liking that I just totally brushed her off.

I could tell she was about to punch me, but when It didn't come, I looked behind. "Ino, this isn't Taijutsu, Please restrain yourself" A grey haired man sighed holding Ino's Fist.

"Sorry Kakashi Sensei" She said as she walked to her seat, she gave me death glares, but I just looked away.

"Alright class, this is Sakura Haruno, Please make her feel welcome," Kakashi introduced me, then gestured for me to sit next to a kid with the pale-ish blue hoodie. His name was Kiba or something; I met him yesterday at dinner I think.

"Yo, Sakura" He said winking at me. I laughed at his attempt to be cool.

"Hey"

"Hope those fangirls aren't being a pain in the 'you know what' " He smiled.

"No they gave me a warm welcome" I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, I'm sure they did"

Suddenly as Kakashi was about to begin a Red haired girl, with partly skanky clothes walked in. She wore light brown-ish shirt, with black shorts. Her purple glasses complimented her Red fiery hair. She had an evil aura.

"Wow, she's a babe" I heard Kiba say.

"Oh, Hello, and you are?" Kakashi asked.

_It's Her… _

"Karin, The new student" She smiled politely.

The boys in the class whistled.

"Quiet down, or I'll make you write lines all day" Kakashi threatened.

Karin laughed a girly laugh.

"Please tell us about yourself" Kakashi asked Karin.

"Well, I'm a sound Ninja, and I was one of the best students in my grade, and I'm not alone"

Another boy walked in the class. He had a sheepish smile, his hair was blue with a tint of green. He actually looked hot, I think some of the girls was drooling. I could only guess what they were thinking. I didn't know who he was, Only Did I know of Karin from a long time ago, She was the reason my old life sucked, She is going to try and make my life hell here too.

"Hello, I'm Suigetsu" He smiled and winked at the girls who were staring at him.

"You are a sound Ninja transfer Too?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I am, Pleasure to meet you"

"Suigetsu, Sit next to Sakura, The pink haired girl, and Karin, you may sit with the blonde girl Ino"

"Hello Love" He smiled as he sat next to me.

"Hello, Your new here, so am I" I smiled back. "So lets tour the school together yes?" He asked.

"Really? But who's going to show us around?" I asked.

"Let's get lost together and try find our way back, and maybe then we can learn this school better" He suggested.

"That sounds like an alright idea, Meet you after last period at Room 217"

Karin glared at me, but when she realized I was looking at her she smirked.

When I walked outside and saw Sasuke leaning on the wall again.

"Why are you here? Stalking me?" I questioned.

"I didn't come to see you, the world doesn't revolve around you" He said coldly, It seemed he wasn't in a good mood.

"Your one to talk" I mumbled.

"What was that" His face was cold looking, and hard to read.

"Who are you waiting for a fangirl waiting to loose her virginity to you?" I asked, though not really caring.

"Actually I don't Care" I said walking off.

"Sasuke-Kun did you wait for me" Ino squealed.

"No" He rejected.

"Where is Motoko?" He asked.

"She isn't back till next weekend" I replied not facing him.

"Figures, She always runs away"

"What are you talking about She kicked your ass, She wouldn't run away, She's Tough!" I turned back to look at Sasuke, as I defended Motoko.

"You know nothing about her, Quit acting like it, just cause she protects you, I bet she doesn't really care about you, but protects you cause it looks good" He hissed.

"You're a jerk, Yeah, I don't know her as much, but at least she's better than an asshole like you!" I shouted and ran off, tears were going to come out, and He was so mean.

I didn't feel the need to eat, I lost my appetite. While I was walking pass, going to next class I saw Sasuke and Karin talking. It seemed she was flirting with him, and he was taken in by her. That was so weird, Mr. He-Is-All-That, Has fallen for Karin. Heh, Firgures, She did the same thing with the boy I was with before.

_Wait! Did I just compare him to my Cheating Ex! I don't like him, Why Should I care!_

_JUST BEAT THAT KARIN UP! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Break Her Preppy Face! Inner sakura shouted._

I made more friends later on the week that were in Motoko's large group. I finally met Shino, and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was the lazy, yet smart guy. And Shino was just creepy. I also noticed that Hinata always blushed when Naruto talked to her; I think I might try to get them together. Sasuke didn't seat it with us as everyone pointed out; He was with Karin, and Suigetsu. I became quite good friends with Suigetsu, and whenever I talked to him, I felt someone glaring at my back, and whenever I turned around I see Sasuke looking away.

_Odd…._

There was also Rumour that was about Sasuke and Karin are going out. Good for her, Apparently the Fangirls envy her, and say she's so lucky and pretty. They treated me differently to her, when I first started they were all big bitches, but to Karin, They accepted her. I once went to the school she once went to. I was accepted there, and people pointed out that I over shined Karin, So I'm guessing she's trying to get revenge. She had herself all over Sasuke, and he didn't mind. Head Over Heels Much?

_Was This what Karin planned? Is she trying to turn everyone against me? Why did she come to this school? I'm pretty sure, it wasn't just for Sasuke. Didn't she get enough when my Ex cheated on me with her?_

**~Somewhere Else~ Motoko's POV  
**_**I was doing a secret mission, To watch the sound nins. For who, and Why is a secret. I watched as Karin put herself all over Sasuke. The sound nins had something up their sleeves. Karin and Sakura seem to know each other from somewhere. And Sasuke, You idiot, Sakura likes you, and You like her back, You are blinded by that poison that Karin gave you, I'll have to snap you out of it when I return… **_

**~Notes: Okaies you might be confused on whats going on so here is the wrap on this chapter. Karin just started school, Sakura knows something is up. Sasuke is somehow hooked with Karin [all will be explained in the next chapter with Karin's POV. oooh and if you got any ideas for this story i'd love to hear them, cause I'm going to run out of ideas soon, The next chapter will be done soon, since I've finished typing one page of it also, I kept changing this chapter.. I hope it makes sense, cause I redone most of the parts a few times thats why its late  
**

**Motoko: I'm going to knock some sense into you! You Hurt Sakura's Feelings, By going all  
**

**Karin: Like He would care? He's got me!**

**Motoko: ^w^ I think Sasuke went blind or something, How could he like that ugly fool**

**Karin: WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

**Motoko: and I thought Sound Nins had great hearing, my Bad ._." **

***Karin gets ready to fight [if she can?]***

**Ren: Fight In the story not Here! **

**Motoko: Does that mean we will fight? YAY!!!**

**Ren: Maybe.... . I didnt say anything...  
**

**Motoko: Muhahaha Prepare yourself Karin 3 just wait till I come back~**


	5. Karin's Plan Unfolded

Chapter 5: Karin's Plan Unfolded

**~Karin's POV~**

_Heh, My plan is working well, especially with Sasuke as my boyfriend, I will ruin Sakura Haruno once more, Why, you may ask, well I'll tell you…_

It was a simple boring day; I was the most popular ninja at school. I was the girl that all the boys drooled over, and I was the girl that got the best results. But, the day Sakura came to my school, Everything changed. I wasn't the top student no more, Sakura was, she was a simple pathetic girl, yet everyone liked her. Even the one boy I liked, who never seemed to pay attention to me. As much as I tried to make Sakura jealous, she didn't notice, or was intimidated by me, and then one day 'he' asked her out. I was furious; some say I was just jealous, others say I had the right to be. I wasn't going to let her steal everything; I was going to get my revenge. After a while, I created the perfect Genjutsu, with the help of Lord Orochimaru of course. I timed it precisely, and the instant Sakura saw the jutsu she ran into tears. What the Genjutsu was, was an illusion of me, and 'Him' kissing. The next day Sakura broke up with 'him' and left the school. The thing that got to me most was that, I didn't regain anything; I lost more than I had gain. The boy I liked would never look at me the same, so like the coward I was I too left the school. My new goal in life, is to destroy Sakura's, Just like what she did with me. Since Lord Orochimaru helped me create the jutsu, I had to repay him somehow, and I repaid him by going on this mission.

**To get Sasuke to join us, and to watch the girl Motoko. **

_I've gotten Sasuke close enough to me, I guess he is Head over heels right now, I'm surprised my Love poison worked this well. This is a Win-Win situation. Sakura liked him, I could tell, He hates her, and Loves me instead. Getting Sasuke to join us was going to be easy, Since he is going to want more power, and Lord Orochimaru could give it to him, as for Watching the girl, I have not seen her yet, Where is she I wonder… This poison is so useful in manipulating feelings. I could see the hurt in Sakura's eyes, when ever I get 'close' to Sasuke; it was such a wonderful site to see. _

"You haven't forgotten that you're going to help me get Zero right" Nami asked.

"Of course, but I need to know this Motoko girl first," I replied.

_I had to do this favour for Nami, since she was the one to get me here without raising suspicion. _

**~Sakura's POV~ On a Saturday Afternoon**

"Hey Motoko, How was your trip?" I asked as I met up with Motoko. She was wearing a casual Purple top and black short.

"Alright I guess, My sensei is a bit different than before, but it's probably because he is busy and all, so anything new?" Motoko replied giving me a short quick hug.

"There is a new girl, and Sasuke is dating her" I replied hesitantly.

"Is it that red head coming our way with Sasuke?" Motoko pointing behind us.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Motoko Your back," said Sasuke emotionlessly.

"I see you've been getting 'busy' Sasuke, tsk tsk tsk, you sure know how to pick the worse of girls" Motoko said smirking.

"Are you insulting my girlfriend Motoko?" Sasuke hissed.

"Oh, No, Did I upset Sasuke?" Motoko said dramatically.

"So you're the whore Motoko I've heard about" Karin said trying to insult Motoko, It seem to have no effect.

"Touchy, I'm so hurt, You make me cry, Karin, I thought they taught you better, I guess Sound Ninjas are just not in my league since they say that you were the best of the best" Motoko said placing her hand on her heart.

_How did she know Karin's Name? I didn't even tell her…. I thought._

"if your in a higher league, why do you hang around weak girls like her" Karin spat as she pointed to me. My anger was growing; I was so close to making her 'pretty' little face go purple.

"Yeah, Well At Least ain't a Whore Karin!" I spat back.

"Your just jealous because Karin is way hotter than you all, and Sakura I think you're even worse than a whore" Sasuke said furiously defending Karin. Karin smirked. I felt my heart getting rip to shreds that was painful; I think a few tears escaped my eyes.

"Dickface" I mumbled as I looked down at my shoes.

"Sorry daddy, But I Don't get jealous over whores, But if Your Karin is so great, How about we have a fight?" Motoko proposed.

"You're on!" Karin Challenged with a smirk. Sasuke looked emotionlessly at Motoko, then back at Karin, before putting his arms around her waist. I felt a sting of jealous hit me, but I shrugged it off. I am denying all my feelings for Sasuke, he is already with Karin.

"But first we need an audience?" suggested Motoko. "Origami Messenger Butterfly Secret Jutsu 1"

A paper butterfly appeared fluttering around Motoko waiting for an order. It was something I've never seen before, Motoko whispered something to the butterfly and the speakers around the school went off.

"_School Match against Karin and Motoko, Come to the gym in 5 minutes"_

"Motoko aren't you going to get in trouble?" I asked.

"Nope, We do this all the time" Motoko grinned.

"Lets go Karin, I don't have all day for you" Motoko called out to Karin.

**~Karin's POV~**

_This is a great opportunity to watch Motoko, I could see what her techniques are, It would have been better If I could befriend her, but it seems like she didn't like me the first time we met. It seemed as if she knew as If I was coming, and was going to fight me at some point._

_Motoko… Lets see how good you are…._

_**~Ren: Anyone got any ideas on how to cure Sasuke? I have one Idea, but I would like to hear some**_

_**Motoko: YAYYYY I GET TO FIGHT KARIN!!!**_

_**Ren: …I need to prepare that too… I never seen Karin fight…**_

_**Motoko: Taijutsu only fight?**_

_**Ren: That would suck, cause We won't be able to show off your Skills**_

_**Motoko: how about we have a huge tournament at school?**_

_**Ren: Good Idea, oohh, And and If anyone has any ideas, or characters they want to appear just send me some mail~**_


	6. Karin's Defeat

**~Sakura: Motoko BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF KARIN!!!!**

**Motoko: I think you should battle her instead… I mean, You are already battling for Sasuke's heart, but Karin just had the upper hand with the Jutsu she used on him**

**Sakura: ~Blushes~ I DON'T LIKE THAT JERK**

**Motoko: I wonder who zero would pick, Me, or Nami**

**Sakura: Nami that chick Karin is with?**

**Motoko: Yeah Her, So much Love Triangles, and just then you made it sound Yuri**

**Karin: NOT WITH NAMI!!!**

**Ren: After this I will have to write an epilogue and plan the sequel, and and If anyone has any ideas for some events go ahead and chuck them to me, I'll also be making fillers for the sequal cause we still need to know what was Motoko doing for that one week away, what will become of Hinata and Naruto [ a filler x3] and and I'l let you read on from now :D**

**Chapter 6:**

"Motoko I have a bad feeling about this" I whispered. I didn't want Motoko to get hurt, I knew Karin was strong in battle. In the back of my head I felt a if I should be fighting Karin, telling her off, and taking back Sasuke.

_WAIT! Sasuke wasn't even mine in the first place, I don't like him, or do I…?_

_It could explain my chest pains, but that's out of the question, I am not that type of girl who would fall in love with the jerk that somehow has so much fangirls._

"Here we are, The gym, and look people are already coming" Motoko pointed out.

"I really don't like this Motoko"

"Don't worry, I am a professional," grinned Motoko.

"Not really, Your still at school" I replied.

"Only because I need to be official, I don't like being ranked," Motoko said looking up at the empty ceiling.

"Well lets get started Motoko" Karin said as she walked to one side of the gym.

"Pleasure, try not to break the floor when you fall down, you know what they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall" Teased Motoko.

Sasuke glared but kept his mouth shut.

"lets make a bet" Karin proposed.

"Sure,"

"If I win, you will not interfere with me, make Sakura get expelled and break up with Zero" Karin smirked.

I tensed, would Motoko really agree. Those were a lot of winnings, Motoko can't seriously continue with this.

"You seem like your making our bets like it meant your life, I mean, You really have nothing I want so If I win, You take that poison out of Sasuke and leave everyone alone, or I'll rip your head off and send your body back to the sound village" Smiled Motoko. "Well I guess the last part would be a bonus"

"Motoko too much info," I shivered. Motoko could be so merciless, but those were words, could she really do this.

"Pleasure" Karin smirked.

"I never lose" mumbled Karin.

"Then lets break that winning streak of yours" Motoko said getting into a fighting stance.

"Fight!" someone shouted to begin the fight.

I backed away to sit next to Hinata who looked half dead, she didn't want to see Motoko get hurt. I caused all this to happen, If I had just walked away with Motoko before they agreed on this fight.

"Chill Girls, You doubt Motoko too much" Kiba said relaxing to the chair.

"Easy for you to say" I retorted.

"He is right, Motoko is skilled, she doesn't always show her full potential" Kakashi said appearing next to us. Everyone had a WTF face.

"What?" He asked innocently taking out his little Romance book of his.

**~3rd Person's POV~**

Zero hadn't had a lot of alone time with Motoko being school guardian and all, and he tensed up only a tiny bit when Karin said if Motoko lost she would have to break up with Zero. It was weird because what has their relationship got to do with all this chaos, or maybe Nami had something to do with this, she was the only one that was jealous of their relationship, and Zero had seen Nami and Karin a few times talking, He wasn't scared that Motoko might lose, there was a chance that she might lose, but Motoko was good, very good.

Motoko stood there waiting for Karin to attack. "So you want me to attack do you, Fine then!" Karin called out.

Karin ran swiftly to attack Motoko. From behind Motoko made some quick hand signs.

As Karin was just about to hit Motoko, Motoko exploded.

"You fell for my Great Clone Explosion, your boring" Sighed Motoko, appearing a distance away from Karin.

The audience gasped, because this was an A-Rank jutsu.

Kakashi looked intensively at Motoko, since he only knew one person who used that jutsu, and that person was Itachi Uchiha.

"Well you're a coward for running away" Karin retorted.

"Bringer-of-darkness technique!" Motoko called out. In an instance, Karin was surrounded by Darkness.

Yet again Motoko used another A-rank technique, thought Kakashi.

How could she learn such a Jutsu, I knew she didn't show all she knew when she does practical work, Kakashi thought, as he stopped reading his book and paid more attention on the fight.

"What a coward like jutsu," one of the OTT fangirls snared.

"I know, like its just making Karin partially blind, she could always escape that, anyway did you hear Karin is like a medical ninja and so she'll probably be able to heal if she gets injured" another OTT fangirl commented.

Motoko flashed step quickly to Karin taking out her needles out and throwing it all over Karin.

Karin could hear where the sounds were coming from so she easily dodged them. The darkness cleared away, and Karin stood unharmed.

Sasuke smirked, he knew Karin could defeat Motoko.

"That was boring Motoko, not one hit" Karin taunted.

"Oh, but that wasn't for you to get harmed" Motoko grinned back.

"It was for you to be distracted" Motoko said appearing behind Karin with her Sword around Karin's Neck.

The sword was sharp and wasn't too long or too short, it had the Uchiha sign, and had a black ribbon like fabric wrapped around the handle.

"An Uchiha Sword?" questioned Karin.

"Motoko has an Uchiha sword?" Sakura gasped.

"Yes, She is an Uchiha, or so they say, Motoko never had put down her last name for anything, but still it might be just a sword to replica the real sword" Shikamaru answered.

"No, that is a real Uchiha sword, who ever crafted it was the real deal Uchiha, and how she got a hand on that is a mystery" Kakashi said still in shock.

"So there is a chance that Motoko is an Uchiha, but she would never reveal it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Maybe,"

"Give up?" Motoko asked.

"Nope," Karin then disappeared and was replaced by a log.

Motoko wield her sword back and sliced Karin's arm who was trying to flash step behind Motoko. Karin grabbed her arm instantly, she tried to slow the bleeding down..

"I don't fall for such a cheap trick," Motoko turned around revealing her Mangekyou Sharingan. Karin had wide eyes.

"Impossible"

The audience was silent, this was the first they had seen Motoko with a Sharingan; they thought it was only a rumor, not the real deal.

"The only reason why I'm using this is to show you that you messed with the wrong people, and their friends," After that Motoko mumbled a few more words, and Karin was down to the ground, with cuts randomly appearing all over her body and slicing her clothes.

"Motoko is the winner, someone take Karin to the infirmary" Kakashi said going down to the gym. Motoko inactivated her sharingan.

Everyone started to walk away whispering and staring at Motoko.

"Sakura, told you I would take care of this, anyway that was one quick and boring match" Motoko pouted thinking about how boring the match was, she made it seem effortless when she dueled against Karin.

"You didn't need to nearly kill her, that was so low" Growled Sasuke.

"And part of the deal was to cure Sasuke,"

"How are you supposed to do that?" Sakura asked.

Motoko smirked and pushed Sakura on top of Sasuke, and their lips crashed, which also caused them to tumble down to the ground.

When Sakura realized what had happened she tried to get off Sasuke, but Sasuke's arms snaked around Sakura and passionately kissed her like he'd been waiting a long time to do this and will make every second count. Sakura felt overwhelmed, and didn't know why she let Sasuke kiss her, but one thing for sure was she felt all warm inside, with butterflies fluttering around.

**_Sakura's Thoughts_**

_Was this right? To kiss someone that you hated? To kiss someone that was meant to hate you? Didn't Sasuke just hate me and love Karin? I don't know, but I'm going to take advantage of this moment right now…. I finally realized that I really did like Sasuke… Past all his cockiness, rudeness, and all those bad things, He is the only one that can make me feel this way…._

**~Sakura: I DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!!! That sux it already finished…**

**Ren: Not finished yet, I still have the epilogue to write, then I'm going to make the sequel, The epilogue is going to be really funny… I think :L sorry for not writing much for Child's Play but I'm making a sequel which will probably involves the akatsuki, some kidnappings, a betrayal, and some other chaos :D so can that count as in making it longer ? :L  
**

**Motoko: ^w^ *Glomps Ren* Rennn… Are you going to make me my own story?**

**Ren: well technically you already have a story, just not written out**

**Motoko: that's true, All that role playing on Bebo pays off when your looking for inspiration **

**Ren: anyway let the readers sleep or what ever they are doing, and you can appear again later . THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ ARIGATO!!!!!!!! MOLTO GRAZIE!!!!!! THANK YOU!! I'm currently plotting a Bleach fanfic, but Since I've only seen when Aizen betrays the soul society and just a bit before that eps 50-62 and eps 125-128, I might have it out like in a month or so, when I'm bothered to post it, so I'm going to write Motoko's Story, but it isn't anything to do with Child's play because I'm going to be writing about Motoko's life and this has a lot of the original Naruto Plot, just the main events anyway. ~**


	7. Remake Of Karin's Defeat

**REMAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Since the original was crap I thought to remake it, most of the parts are stll the same, just the battle will be a bit different**

Chapter 6:

"Motoko I have a bad feeling about this" I whispered. I didn't want Motoko to get hurt, I knew Karin was strong in battle. In the back of my head I felt a if I should be fighting Karin, telling her off, and taking back Sasuke.

_WAIT! Sasuke wasn't even mine in the first place, I don't like him, or do I…?_

_It could explain my chest pains, but that's out of the question, I am not that type of girl who would fall in love with the jerk that somehow has so much fangirls._

"Here we are, The gym, and look people are already coming" Motoko pointed out.

"I really don't like this Motoko"

"Don't worry, I am a professional," grinned Motoko.

"Not really, Your still at school" I replied.

"Only because I need to be official, I don't like being ranked," Motoko said looking up at the empty ceiling.

"Well lets get started Motoko" Karin said as she walked to one side of the gym.

"Pleasure, try not to break the floor when you fall down, you know what they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall" Teased Motoko.

Sasuke glared but kept his mouth shut.

"lets make a bet" Karin proposed.

"Sure,"

"If I win, you will not interfere with me, make Sakura get expelled and break up with Zero" Karin smirked.

I tensed, would Motoko really agree. Those were a lot of winnings, Motoko can't seriously continue with this.

"You seem like your making our bets like it meant your life, I mean, You really have nothing I want so If I win, You take that poison out of Sasuke and leave everyone alone, or I'll rip your head off and send your body back to the sound village" Smiled Motoko. "Well I guess the last part would be a bonus"

"Motoko too much info," I shivered. Motoko could be so merciless, but those were words, could she really do this.

"Pleasure" Karin smirked.

"I never lose" mumbled Karin.

"Then lets break that winning streak of yours" Motoko said getting into a fighting stance.

"Fight!" someone shouted to begin the fight.

I backed away to sit next to Hinata who looked half dead, she didn't want to see Motoko get hurt. I caused all this to happen, If I had just walked away with Motoko before they agreed on this fight.

"Chill Girls, You doubt Motoko too much" Kiba said relaxing to the chair.

"Easy for you to say" I retorted.

"He is right, Motoko is skilled, she doesn't always show her full potential" Kakashi said appearing next to us. Everyone had a WTF face.

"What?" He asked innocently taking out his little Romance book of his.

**~3****rd**** Person's POV~**

Zero hadn't had a lot of alone time with Motoko being school guardian and all, and he tensed up only a tiny bit when Karin said if Motoko lost she would have to break up with Zero. It was weird because what has their relationship got to do with all this chaos, or maybe Nami had something to do with this, she was the only one that was jealous of their relationship, and Zero had seen Nami and Karin a few times talking, He wasn't scared that Motoko might lose, there was a chance that she might lose, but Motoko was good, very good.

Motoko stood there waiting for Karin to attack. "So you want me to attack do you, Fine then!" Karin called out.

Karin ran swiftly to attack Motoko. From behind Motoko made some quick hand signs.

As Karin was just about to hit Motoko, Motoko exploded, causing Karin to jump a distance, without getting hurt.

"You fell for my Great Clone Explosion, your boring" Sighed Motoko, appearing a distance away from Karin.

******Kakashi looked intensively at Motoko, since he only knew one person who used that jutsu, and that person was Itachi Uchiha. He was sure Motoko must have had some contact with Itachi to learn that, or maybe she just copied it from seeing him, but how…**

"Well you're a coward for running away" Karin retorted.

"******Bringer-of-darkness technique!" Motoko called out. In an instance, Karin was surrounded by Darkness.**

******How could she learn such a Jutsu, I knew she didn't show all she knew when she does practical work, Kakashi thought, as he stopped reading his book and paid more attention on the fight.**

******Karin got a little irritated that Motoko was toying around, so Karin wanted to finish this battle as soon as possible.**

******Motoko flashed step quickly to Karin taking out her needles out and throwing it all over Karin.**

******Karin could hear where the sounds were coming from so she easily dodged them. The darkness cleared away, and Karin stood unharmed.**

******Sasuke smirked, he knew Karin could defeat Motoko.**

**"****That was boring Motoko, not one hit" Karin taunted.**

**"****My aim was off, but the next time it won't be"**

******Karin flashed steped unexpectedly infront of Motoko hitting her full blast with her fist which was infused with Chakra.**

******Motoko stumbled backwards, and started to bleed from the mouth. "So The all great Motoko is spilling blood" teased Karin.**

**"****You make me sound like a god,"**

**"****Oh, but with you all high and mighty personality it seems you are"**

******It was true, Motoko did have a high ego, but not everyone is perfect, everyone has their ups and downs and Motoko's was her ego, and her childishness in battles.**

**"****Karin is so right" a fangirl commented.**

**"****Motoko isn't much, just that sometimes shes scary" shivered another fangirl.**

******Motoko wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and frowned.**

**"****You are pretty good, your control of Chakra is just like Sakuras ya know" Motoko stated.**

**"****Heh, Sure, Whatever" scoffed Karin.**

******Karin flashed stepped again, but this time she flashed step behind Motoko, fusing more chakra into her palms again. But instead of hitting Motoko it smashed a simple log.**

**"****That was a simple replacement technique" Karin stated as she looked around, and backing off, wary of where Motoko might be.**

**"****Boo" Motoko whispered in Karin's Ear. Karin only smirked and puffed into smoke.**

**"****A clone, aw, that was just a trap" Whined Motoko. Motoko was much slower now, because of Karin's attack.**

**"****Just shut up Motoko" Sighed Karin as she smashed her Palms again into another of Motoko's vital spots, causing her to limp a bit.**

**"****Damn it, Guess, I'll do what my Sensei forbidden me to do, to show that I'm an Uchiha, not that I really care what others think" Mumbled Motoko. **

******Motoko took out something from her side sword sash. **

******The sword was sharp and wasn't too long or too short, it had the Uchiha sign, and had a black ribbon like fabric wrapped around the handle.**

**"****An Uchiha Sword?" questioned Karin.**

**"****Motoko has an Uchiha sword?" Sakura gasped.**

**"****Yes, She is an Uchiha, or so they say, Motoko never had put down her last name for anything, but still it might be just a sword to replica the real sword" Shikamaru answered.**

**"****No, that is a real Uchiha sword, who ever crafted it was the real deal Uchiha, and how she got a hand on that is a mystery" Kakashi said still in shock.**

**"****So there is a chance that Motoko is an Uchiha, but she would never reveal it?" Sakura asked curiously.**

**"****Maybe,"**

**"****Give up?" Motoko asked.**

**"****Nope," Karin then disappeared and was replaced by a log.**

******Motoko wield her sword back and sliced Karin's arm who was trying to flash step behind Motoko. Karin grabbed her arm instantly, she tried to slow the bleeding down..**

**"****I've seen your techniques in battle for too long now, It won't work again," Motoko turned around revealing her Mangekyou Sharingan. Karin had wide eyes.**

**"****Impossible"**

******The audience was silent, this was the first they had seen Motoko with a Sharingan; they thought it was only a rumor, not the real deal.**

**"****The only reason why I'm using this is to show you that you messed with the wrong people, and their friends," After that Motoko mumbled a few more words, and Karin was down to the ground, with cuts randomly appearing all over her body and slicing her clothes.**

**"****Motoko is the winner, someone take Karin to the infirmary" Kakashi said going down to the gym. Motoko inactivated her sharingan. **

******Everyone started to walk away whispering and staring at Motoko.**

**"****Crap, My cuts are starting to bleed again" Motoko pouted walking towards Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke looked as if he was going to blow off on Motoko. **

**"****You didn't need to nearly kill her, that was so low" Growled Sasuke. **

**"****I didn't hit anything that would damage her, though I think she damage my jaw a bit," Motoko said stretching her jaw.**

**"****You alright Motoko? You look pretty bad, let me take you to the infirmary" Zero questioned with one of his arms pulling Motoko by the waist the close the gap between them.**

**"****Nah, I'm Fine, luckily she missed my vitals just a bit, though it did take an effect on me"**

**"****So what now?" Sakura Asked.**

**"****Cure Him" Motoko pointed towards Sasuke.**

**"****If I'm sick of anything, its probably everyone in this stupid school, I'm sick of weaklings" Sasuke glared.**

**"****Well I did say I was going to cure him so here it goes" **

**"****What's the cure?" Sakura asked.**

******Motoko smirked and pushed Sakura on top of Sasuke, and their lips crashed, which also caused them to tumble down to the ground.**

******When Sakura realized what had happened she tried to get off Sasuke, but Sasuke's arms snaked around Sakura and passionately kissed her like he'd been waiting a long time to do this and will make every second count. Sakura felt overwhelmed, and didn't know why she let Sasuke kiss her, but one thing for sure was she felt all warm inside, with butterflies fluttering around. **

**__****Sakura's Thoughts**

**__****Was this right? To kiss someone that you hated? To kiss someone that was meant to hate you? Didn't Sasuke just hate me and love Karin? I don't know, but I'm going to take advantage of this moment right now…. I finally realized that I really did like Sasuke… Past all his cockiness, rudeness, and all those bad things, He is the only one that can make me feel this way….**

**To Quizilla Readers:**

**~Thanks Frutty19 for saying that Motoko was too god-like, which made me want to change the battle a bit,~**

**To Fanfictioners:**

**~Check out my new Story **Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha~


	8. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_I was running for my life because the OTT fangirls were chasing me down the hall, and I wouldn't be able to fight every one of them off me. Where the hell is Sasuke when you need him!_

_Months had past by since me and Sasuke realized our feelings for each other…_

_Karin had left us alone, She and Suigetsu went back to their Village, and Suigetsu looked kind of sad seeing me and Sasuke together, though it's not like me and Suigetsu had anything going on. _

_Anyway Karin was furious that she lost again. I just guess she doesn't like anyone being better than her… but everyone has a better, someone who is just a little faster… Just a little stronger… and you know how it goes…_

_Motoko had vanished… Could it be what I overheard just before her departure…_

_**~Flashyyy~**_

_**It was the afternoon, just before curfew had started. I passed the hallway and then heard Motoko. I haven't seen her since the fight, She said she was really busy and just had a lot to do…**_

_**I peeked a bit, and realized there was someone else in the room, a dark figure, I couldn't really tell who it was.**_

"_**You caused to much Motoko, Anyway, You've done enough watching for now, So pack your things and get back as fast as you can, we aren't very patient" the mystery man spoke.**_

_**At First I thought Motoko was cheating on Zero or something, but The man was serious, like they were talking about business.**_

"_**I bet you got this order a week ago, and planned on telling me at the very last moment to make it harder for me to let go of everyone here" Motoko said in an annoyed voice.**_

"_**Don't lie, They mean nothing to you, you slipped your identity out, and this is the punishment"**_

_**What did they mean by Punishment, and We couldn't mean nothing to Motoko Could we?**_

"_**Or have you grown soft over these years Motoko?" The man teased.**_

"_**Shut Up, I'm Leaving now" Motoko growled.**_

_**I didn't get a chance to hear anymore because I heard some OTT Fangirls cursing me from down the hall.**_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

_Did I forget to mention the OTT fangirls kept bothering me when I wasn't with Sasuke, most likely because Sasuke would tell them to piss off. Surprisingly Ino laid off my back, apparently she has a thing for Shikamaru, but Shikamaru rejected her by Saying he has another women in his life. So Ino is currently hunting down this mystery girlfriend of Shikamaru's._

_The OTT Fangirls'tried' to look 'good' in front of Sasuke, and flirt with him outrageously, and pretending I wasn't even there. One of them even worse this super short clothes which showed a lot and trust me, It was disgusting and scary, Fangirls, They are crazy… AND ANNOYING_

_It just fired me up, I was nearly given a whole week of detention for nearly getting into a fist fight with some girl, but only ended up breaking her nose._

_On a lighter note…_

_I used Motoko's trick to get Hinata and Naruto together as well. I had 'accidentally' pushed Naruto which caused Naruto to accidentally kiss Hinata, and with that Hinata admitted her feelings to Naruto. Naruto then kissed her again more freely, because he had been keeping his feelings bottled up for so long, thinking Hinata didn't like him._

_**GO HINAXNARU!!! **_

"_SASUKE STEALER!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!" One of the girls shouted. _

_As I was running down the hall, I saw the janitor's mop bucket, filled with dirty used water, and an Idea Hit me. I smirked._

_I tipped the bucket fully, just before the Fangirls could see me as they ran down to the corner, I stood at the end of the hall and smirked at them._

"_WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING AT!!!" Another growled._

"_3…2…1…" I counted, and one by one the fangirls chasing me slipped on the floor, most falling down on their asses HARD! While others skidded, messing up their clothes and hair, making them look like a total wreck._

"_Damn it so noisy these days" complained a sexy voice. I grinned it was Sasuke. "Sasuke!" I shouted jumping on him and giving him a hug._

"_Hello" He smiled back, Yes Sasuke Smiles now, Looks Like I've lightened up his world._

"_What happened with them?" he asked pointing at the trashy looking girls._

"_They slipped," I said innocently._

"_Heh, Sure they did" Sasuke said sarcastically._

"_What happened to our trust?" I pouted._

"_It disappeared when I found this," Sasuke said holding up one of my sexy black lacy lingerie."How come you never wear this?" He pouted._

_I blushed madly._

"_HOW DID YOU GET THAT!!!!!!!" I screamed._

"_Connections" He smirked._

_I shivered, some sick guy had been going through my clothes._

"_No, It was a girl"_

"_Motoko?"_

"_It's a secret" He winked._

"_BUT I NEED TO KNOW HOW SOMEONE GOT MY LINGERIE" _

"_You know these aren't yours right, I was only kidding, I somehow got it in my mail and thought I should tease you saying I got it," He laughed._

"_WHAT! YOU MADE ME SO WORRIED" I smacked his arm playfully._

"_So you seriously got one of these in your room?" He asked._

"_NO!!!" I don't know how much more redder I could get._

"_Could you model it for me sometime?" He smiled a cheeky smile._

"_PERVERT! I don't get how I love you" I puffed out._

"_Because I'm so sexy and just irresistible" He stated._

_I glared at him playfully._

"_But your much more sexier than me, especially when I see you wearing these, I can just picture it" Said Sasuke dreamily._

"_SASUKE" I whined._

_And so… That was what happened… But I had a feeling This was just the beginning of what was laid a head of me…_

_**Ren: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS READ Child's Play!!! I would like to Thank My editor for helping out with the Title of this story **_

_**Check out her New SasuSaku Fanfic, though its only One Chapter, The Plot is Going To Be Amazing! Just wait and See!**_

_**Motoko: Also Check out My Story Yeah!!! Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha**_

_**Some Things Currently In The Making:**_

_**A Gin Ichimaru Romance **_

_**Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha**_

_**One-Shots [Random One-Shots]**_


End file.
